


Vibránium és Vasötvözet

by LeanneIrisPrice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneIrisPrice/pseuds/LeanneIrisPrice
Summary: Stony egypercesek, novellák gyűjteménye. Terveim szerint mindenféle témába, műfajba tartozó sztorikat fogok feltölteni, amelyeknek az egyetlen közös eleme, hogy Tony és Steve kalandjairól szólnak.1. Vannak, akik azt mondják...Történetünk 2012-ben játszódik, amikor még minden szép meg jó volt. A csapat épp csak, hogy összeállt, ennek örömére, és a győzelmük ünneplésére pedig bulit szerveznek. Steve feszeng, és nem találja a helyét, az este folyamán azonban olyan dolgok történnek, amelyek gyökerestül felforgatják a Kapitány életét.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Vannak, akik azt mondják...

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAiSwh_wSuY)

A férfi körül csak úgy pezsgett a kisebb tömeg, amely összegyűlt a partin, azonban ő maga mintha nem találta volna a helyét ennyi ember között. Néha megragadta a tekintetét egy-egy ember, de nem tartott az egész néhány másodpercnél tovább. Kicsit tovább vizsgált egy nőt rövid, barna hajjal és vörös rúzzsal, de amint tudatosult benne, hogy nem Peggy meleg pillantásával találkozott a sajátja, udvariasan kihúzta magát a beszélgetés alól, aztán kiment a torony tágas erkélyére. A mutató és hüvelykujja közé csippentette az orrnyergét, majd masszírozni kezdte. Csak egy kis levegőre volt szüksége és távolságra ettől az émelyítő embermasszától. Talán azért nem találja a helyét, mert olyan új és idegen számára ez a kor, az emberek, akiket ismert, már rég halottak, nincs sehol egy ismerős arc, egy megnyugtató tekintet... Milyen jól jönne most Bucky határozott, pezsgő személyisége, akire támaszkodhatna ebben a kényelmetlen szituációban! Pedig egyáltalán nem egyedül ácsorgott a fal tövében, rengetegen odasereglettek hozzá, hogy válthassanak vele pár szót, Steve azonban végtelenül zavarba ejtőnek élte meg a helyzetet, csak mosolygott és bólogatott. Ez a brooklyni srác nem ebbe a puccos társaságba való, hiába a drága öltöny, sosem lesz közéjük való…

Hirtelen mozgást hallott maga mögül. Mikor kimenekült, nem is nézte, hogy valaki más is tartózkodik-e ott rajta kívül. Meglepetten nézett hátra, és még inkább meghökkent, mikor Stark borostyán pillantásával néz farkasszemet. Enyhén elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy ott találja, hiszen a férfi általában a bulik lelke, csak úgy sziporkázik a sok ember között, mint valami drága ízlésű tűzijáték.

\- Kapitány – fordult felé a felső testével a milliárdos.

\- Mr. Stark – biccentett felé.

\- Miért nem táncol a hölgyekkel? – érdeklődött a whiskyt kortyolgató férfi. Továbbra is a korlátnak támaszkodott, egyik keze a poháron pihent, másik az öltönynadrágja zsebében, amelynek árába még csak belegondolni is agyrém…

Steve nem felelt, csak állt mellette, lenézett a városra. A látvány lélegzetelállító volt, az autók fényszórói csóvát húztak maguk után, mint apró üstökösök, egyik ablakban kialudt a lámpa, egy másikban épp felgyulladt, az árnyékok pedig kontrasztot alkottak ezzel az örökké mozgó csendélettel. A forgalom halk morajlássá szelídült már ilyen magasságban, minden olyan messzinek, elérhetetlennek tűnt. A lábai előtt hevert a város, az emberek imádták, neki mégis hiányérzete támadt, mintha kívülálló volna, egy idegen darab egy tökéletesen megkomponált puzzle közepén. Nem ide tartozik, nem köti őt ide semmi. Ismerős, mégis olyan ismeretlen…

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon kapós ma este. Minden lány megőrül, hogy magával táncolhasson – folytatta Stark, miután lehúzta az utolsó korty italt is a poharából.

\- Talán… De…

\- Hmm? – fordult felé.

\- Tudod… Még mindig nem tudok táncolni – nézett végre rá. Egyúttal abbahagyta a felesleges tiszteletkörök megtételét is. Elvégre csapattársak, és ez a jövőben is így lesz, nem muszáj ilyen merevnek és hivatalosank lennie. Steve visszafordult a város felé, Tonytól pedig elvette a poharát az egyik fura robotja, amely mindig mindenhol ott van, akárhonnan képes kinyúlni és gazdája segítségére sietni.

\- Hát akkor… - erre ismét felnézett, tekintete pedig találkozott a férfiével. Stark pillantása sötét volt, mint az olvadt csokoládé, kiismerhetetlen, épp csak annyit engedett látni, amennyit láttatni akart. Mégis mintha… Játékosan csillant volna a kiszűrődő fényben. Az arckifejezése teljes szinkronban volt az íriszével, ajkain pimasz félvigyor ült, egyik szemöldökét finoman felhúzta. – Majd én megmutatom, hogyan kell.

Stevebe egy pillanatra beleszorult a levegő, csészealjnyira tágult szemekkel pislogott vissza a milliárdosra, aki csak csettintett a nyelvével, majd a szemét forgatta.

\- Ugyan már, ne légy ilyen szégyenlős, csak élvezd – nyújtotta a kezét.

A Kapitány habozott egy darabig, de mintha nem tudta volna irányítani a testét, automatikusan nyújtotta a saját jobbját, és a férfi meleg tenyerébe helyezte. Tony arckifejezése meglágyult, lepergett az álarca első rétege, pillantása melegebbé, barátságosabbá vált, szinte már ismerőssé. Önkénytelenül Peggyével hasonlította össze, ám ennek nem volt tudatában, a hasonlóság azonban tagadhatatlan volt.

A zseni a kezét fogva lassan bevezette, ahogy lépkedett utána, lelassulta a világ, a fény csak apránként szemerkélt rájuk, mint az eső, aranyba fürdetve őket.

\- Menni fog – mondta neki Tony bíztatóan. Vele szemben állt, addigra már beértek, körülöttük megannyi táncoló pár, akik ügyet sem vetettek rájuk.

Steve mélyen a partnere szemébe nézett, hogy memorizáljon minden egyes árnyalatot, árnyékot, foltot, hogy aztán nyugalmas, csillagtalan éjszakákon azzal a szempárral álmodjon. A zseni ajkain megszelídült a mosoly, elvesztette az élét, ahogy táncolni kezdtek. Természetesen Stark vezetett, és ez valamiért a Kapitányt is mosolygásra késztette, amolyan visszafogottra, amelyet az ember a bajsza alatt rejteget, mikor valami igazán mulattatja. Lassan lehajolt, homlokát Tonyénak támasztotta, a világ pedig kezdett homályba fordulni köröttük, lomhán elcsendesedett az emberek csevegése, a zene, nem is nagyon tudta, pontosan minek az ütemére ringatóznak.

Olyan pillanat volt, amely csak ritkán fordul elő az életben, legyen az bármilyen hosszú is. Az a fajta, amely egyetlen momentumnak tűnik csupán, pedig a valóságban órákig nyúlik, amely megingatja az ember hitét, s ami azután meghatározza létezése össze hátralévő napját, óráját és percét. Olyasfajta, amit nem lehet csak úgy elmesélni, mert a szavak túl tompák hozzá, csak jelentéktelenné és közhelyessé tenné.

Már nem is érezte olyan idegennek ezt az új világot. Talán minden életszakasznak megvan a maga biztos pontja, mikor gyerekek voltak, Bucky volt az, amikor Amerika Kapitány lett, akkor Peggy, ennek a szakasznak pedig lehetne Ő… Akiről annyi rosszat gondolt már akkor is, mikor még csak nem is találkoztak, aki úgy bosszantotta… Akinek olyan ismerős a tekintete, mégis új, más, izgalmas. Mintha csak a kedvenc ételét kóstolná meg, de ezúttal más fűszerezéssel. Néhány falat után már nem is emlékszik rá, milyen volt azelőtt, csak az jár az eszében, hogy ezentúl mindig ezt akarja. Egy kicsit még hasonlít valami távoli emlékfoszlányra… Aztán valami teljesen más lesz belőle, valami semmihez sem fogható.

Az este hamarabb véget ért, mint azt szerette volna, a búcsúszavak pedig olyan nehezen gördültek le az ajkáról, mintha csak mázsás kövek lennének. Aznap éjjel, s azután mindig, meleg, topáztekintetről álmodott, ami csak neki ragyogott ilyen fényesen New York tompa, éjszakai fényeiben. Néhanapján próbálta kiverni a fejéből, semmiségként kezelni, mint ahogy azt Tony tette, máskor azonban azon kapta magát, hogy kútmély pillantást firkál unalmában a jegyzetfüzetébe… Ez történt ekkor is. Mindannyian az asztalnál ültek, és éppen egy bevetés részleteit tárgyalták meg, Steve azonban nem figyelt igazán rájuk, csak a könyökén támaszkodva rajzolgatott, irkálgatott. Mikor felocsúdott, már csak ketten voltak a teremben, úgyhogy sietve összekapkodta a tollát, a füzetét és a kabátját, majd kiment. Csak futó pillantást vetett arra, mit firkált a rajz mellé.

_„Vannak, akik azt mondják, egy nap szeretni fogsz, én pedig várni fogok rá, hogy egy nap megkapjam a szerelmed.”_

Halványan elmosolyodott, összezárta a füzetet, majd ment tovább a dolgára. Egy nap… Igen. 


	2. Hail Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superior Iron Man/Captain Hydra novella. Mikor az összes szuperhős hirtelen gonosszá változik, úgy tűnik, Tony Stark megúszta, de a valóság ennél nyakatekertebb. Egy ideig jól játssza a szerepét, segít a SHIELD-nek elkapni a rosszfiúkat, de senki sem tökéletes, és semelyik színjáték sem tart örökké. Főleg, ha a bábmesternek istenkomplexusa van. Hamar kibukik a szög a zsákból, de addigra Stark már kiépített magának egy birodalmat, amit a Hydra segítségével vasmarokkal (pun intended) irányít. Azonban ők sem bírják sokáig tétlenül nézni a szupergonosz zseni hatalomra törését, valamit tenniük kell, hogy megállítsák. Ekkor lép a színre Hydra Kapitány, a legkiválóbb ügynökük, akik egykoron Steve Rogers volt, szintén Bosszúálló, nem utolsó sorban pedig Tony Stark ex-szeretője. Vasember után küldik, hogy likvidálja, de a küldetés sikeressége az első pillanattól kétes, hiszen ilyen erős érzelmeket a legerősebb mágia sem képes kiölni senkiből. Vajon sikerrel jár?

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuI36-yIrbI)

  
Stark sietősen távozik a kaszinóból, még a nyereményét is elfelejti felvenni, annyira igyekszik elhagyni az épületet. Csak az ajka mozog, némán szidalmazza magát, amiért nem vette hamarabb észre, hogy egy bazinagy mesterlövész puskával céloznak rá a szemközti épület tetejéről. Kiérve kitépi a parkolófiú kezéből a kulcsot, majd bevetődik a méregdrága sportkocsijába, és villámgyorsan indít, visítanak, füstölnek a kerekek, az út mentén lézengő emberek pedig riadtan ugranak arrébb. Tövig nyomja a gázt, nem foglalkozik a forgalommal, sem közlekedés szabályaival, ennél nagyobb gondja is volt abban a pillanatban. A visszapillantó tükörben látja, ahogyan a fekete ruhás, szőke alak a házak tetején követi, vörös mintás pajzsát maga előtt tartva. Szinte beleolvad az éjszakába, de a zseni nem téveszti szem elől, nem teheti meg, különben vége van.  
– Baszd meg, Steve! Hanyadik alkalom ez a hónapban? – csap bőrkesztyűs kezével a kormányra, azonban nem hagyja, hogy heves érzelmei eluralkodjanak rajta. Kereszteződéshez érkezik, és egy éles kanyarral balra fordul, pedig a lámpa piros, de ugyan, ez még egy átlagos napon sem izgatná. Hold érdeklik az isteneket közúti lámpák meg gyorshajtás miatt kiszabott bírságok?  
  
A férfi reflexei akár egy vadászpilótáé, hiába vezet úgy, mint egy őrült, nem ütközik senkivel. A szíve úgy ver, mint egy kalitkában vergődő kolibri, de kívülről megingathatatlan, akár egy kőgólem, hideg és számító.  
A katona fél New Yorkon keresztül üldözi, nemsoká pedig a vörös Audi után szegődik egy csapat rendőr is, annak ellenére, hogy a rendszámtáblán tisztán és világosan az olvasható: STARK 04. A gumi füstöl, a kerekek csikorognak, a kanyarok egyre élesebbek, de korántsem annyira, mint Rogers játékszerei. Valóságos autós üldözés kerekedik, ám sem a Kapitány, sem a rendőrök nem tágítanak, pedig legalább az utóbbiaknak ajánlatos lenne. Ha Stark ezt túléli, iszonyatos módon meg fogják mind szívni… De talán abban reménykednek, hogy beleüldözhetik önkényes elnyomójukat a Hudsonbe, az óceánba vagy egy másik autóba, az már nem lényeges, pontosan mi történik vele, csak szűnjön meg létezni.  
Tony már majdnem megnyugszik, mikor nem látja az őt követő alakot, azonban abban a milliszekundumban, amint visszatereli a figyelmét a szélvédőre, már tudja, hogy ezt most nagyon, nagyon elbaszta. Beletapos a fékbe, az autó csikorogva megáll, vagy legalábbis próbál, de még mielőtt megtehetné, a szőkeség izmos karja áttöri a fordulni készülő autó ablakát, és kiragadja Starkot. A jármű kilencven fokos fordulatot véve repül tovább, majd a másik oldalról érkező rendőri blokádba csapódik. Robbanás, sikolyok és kiáltások hallatszanak, ám Hydra Kapitány sziklaszilárdan áll azon a helyen, ahol akkor is tette, mikor a zseni megpillantotta. Egyenesen a vigyorgó férfi világoskék szemeibe bámul vörös íriszeivel, majd épp csak megrándul a szája, amolyan félmosolyra húzódik, és hanyatt vágja Starkot.  
  
Ellenfele döbbenete nem tart sokáig, azonnal reagál, és kirántja Rogers alól a lábát, aztán futva menekül tovább, viszont tudhatná jól, legalábbis tanulhatott volna az előző alkalmakból, hogy ez nem a legjobb ötlet egy ilyen kaliberű vetélytárssal szemben. A pajzs utána repül, és leteríti, a következő pillanatban pedig már Steve testének melege sugárzik a hátánál, aki gondolkodás nélkül döfi a tőrét Stark fegyverért nyújtózkodó kézfejébe, mielőtt az elérhetné a tőle néhány centire az aszfalton fekvő szolgálati pisztolyt. Felszisszen, de azonnal kihúzza szabad baljával és a Kapitány vállába döfi, aki mindössze egyetlen pillantásra méltatja a művét, majd tekintete lassan visszavándorol a feltalálóra, miközben egyetlen rándulás nélkül kihúzza magából a kést. Ismét azzal a veszélyes, sötét vigyorral néz rá, ami igazán semmi jót sem sejtet, de ez nem igazán izgatja az ellenfelét, hiszen addigra valamilyen csodával határos módon megjelent a kezén a páncélja, s mellkason lövi a repulzorral a Kapitányt, aki lerepül róla, métereket száll a levegőben, majd márvány teste az útburkolatba csapódik, és egészen mély krátert hagy maga után.  
  
Stark nem habozik az egész páncélját magára ölteni, aztán már ott sincs, Steve csak a fénycsóvát fixírozza, mikor lassan felemelkedik az aszfaltból. De ő sem hagyja ám ilyen könnyen, főleg nem a célpontját, utána ered, ismét a háztetőket használva, és egy elhibázott lövésnél el is kapja a Vasember lábát, őrületes erővel ragadja meg, a tetőre vágja, ami beszakad kettejük alatt. Legalább öt emeletnyit zuhannak, mire végre megtartja őket a padló, Tony vergődik, de a törmelék és a Kapitány súlya alól egyelőre nem tud szabadulni, aki nem mellesleg vasmarokkal szorítja a férfi torkát.  
– Itt a vége – mondja halk, ám elszánt hangon.  
– Azt mondod, Stevie? – vigyorog rá a feltaláló. – Isten vagyok. Nem ölhetsz meg egy istent.  
– Pontosan ezért küldtek. Elkanászosodtál. A Hydrának nincs szüksége önkényuralkodókra és zsarnokokra.  
– És neked?  
– Nem keverem a magánéletet a munkával.  
– Édes vagy, de még neked sem fogom megadni magam – sziszegi, majd felvisít a mellkasában a reaktor, Rogersnek pedig nincs ideje reagálni, a taszító sugár lelöki róla, átszakítja a falat, és körülbelül száz méterrel arrébb fogja meg egy tűzfal.  
Addigra Stark már megint a levegőben van, és hangsebességgel hasít New York felett. A Kapitány előre lendül, az utcára siet, majd lekap egy szerencsétlent a motorjáról, és azzal folytatja az üldözést. A rendőrség ezen a ponton nem mer Vasember után eredni, legalábbis célpontot változtattak, hiszen van bennük annyi életösztön, hogy nem várják meg, amíg az egyelőre nyerésre álló zsarnokuk megbosszulja az előbbi kis ellenszegülésüket. Így Rogerset próbálják megállítani vagy legalább lelassítani, nem sok sikerrel. A Kapitány előttük jár, mikor pedig utolérik, egy adag gránátot dob maga után, ami az egész csapatot visszavonulásra kényszeríti.  
  
Két utcával arrébb újabb egység próbálja megállítani, Steve azonban csak vigyorog, kikapja a lábai közül a motort, a járőrökre dobja, majd a jellegzetes landolásával féltérdre érkezik. Stark inkább taktikát vált ezt látva, visszafordul, és a repulzoraival próbálja eltalálni, vetélytársa azonban egy akrobata ügyességével kerüli ki az őt célzó csapásokat, majd ellentámadásba lendül, és egy jól irányzott pajzshajítással leszedi a levegőből Starkot. Odasiet, hogy megakadályozza az ellencsapást, és kitépi a reaktort a mellkasából, mire a páncél szikrázva áll le, ezáltal lefegyverezi a milliárdost, egyúttal védtelenné is teszi.  
– Most már csak ketten vagyunk, a játékszereid nélkül – sziszegi az arcában Rogers.  
– Néha elfelejted, hogy én nem csak egy páncél vagyok – feleli, majd páros lábbal mellkason rúgja, a szőke azonban magával rántja, így ő hanyatt landol, Tony pedig a csípőjén. De nem engedi menekülni, vasmarokkal fogja a férfi combjait.  
– Kezdem unni a trükkjeidet.  
– Én meg hogy folyamatosan megzavarsz szórakozás közben.  
– A munkámat végzem. És ha azt mondja a Hydra, hogy likvidáljalak, akkor meg foglak ölni, nem érdekel, hogy rólad van szó.  
-– Pedig legalább száz alkalmat számoltam, mióta kiléptem az épületből, mikor lett volna lehetőséged megtenni, mégsem tetted.  
– Csak azon gondolkodom, hogy hogyan tegyem felejthetetlenül gyötrelmessé az utolsó órádat – vigyorog.  
– Engem akarsz, Steve? Akkor kapj el és falj fel – tesz egy próbálkozást a szabadulásra, de csak azt éri el, hogy a Kapitány ismét hanyatt vágja az aszfalton, ezúttal teljesen fölé kerekedik, jobbja a torkán, a másikkal lassan kicsúsztatja az övéből a pisztolyt, amit Tony szájába dug.  
Stark csak vigyorog, majd provokálásképp, lassan mélyebben a szájába veszi a fegyver csövét, látványosan végigfuttatja rajta a nyelvét, a tekintetét pedig le sem veszi a Kapitányról. Rogers elégedetlenül mordul, ujja a ravaszon, azonban nem húzza meg. Helyette elhúzza a fegyvert, és a saját száját tapasztja az ellenfeléére, aki egykoron a csapattársa, a szeretője volt.  
  
Nem ez a megfelelő alkalom, kudarcot kell vallania, hogy később édesebb legyen a győzelem. De mit is akar igazából? Nem ér rá gondolkodni, mert a zseni ügyes ajkai elterelik a figyelmét, ahogyan a lassan testére simuló kezei is. Elég fél percnyi rövidzárlat, és máris elillan, nem is realizálja, hogy a másik férfi lassan leakaszt az övéről egy gránátot, csak a tű koppanását hallja az úttesten, Stark pedig már el is illant, kicsusszan alóla, mint egy kígyó, csak a robbanásra készülő szerkezet marad ott, gyorsan kell reagálnia, azt sincs ideje megnézni, robbanó vagy füstgránát, csak felkapja a pajzsát és maga elé tartja.  
\- Adiós, kedvesem. Máskor légy egy kicsit ügyesebb – hallja felülről a hangját. Stark csak nem tud kifogyni a páncélokból, sem a trükkökből. Fölötte lebeg a manapság nem sokat látott fekete-arany színű, vörös fényű reaktorokkal ellátott, Omega páncéljában. Kacsint, aztán az arany maszk lecsukódik és eltakarja az arcát, a zseni pedig már ott sincs.  
Rogers maga sem tudja, hogy miért nem ered utána. Most akkor kudarcot vallott vagy futni hagyta? De végül arra konklúzióra jut, hogy ez a ravasz kis kurafi megint túljárt az eszén, elterelte a figyelmét, emiatt pedig kénytelen egy újabb sikertelen küldetést elkönyvelni. Pedig Hydra Kapitány nem hibázik soha, halálosabb, mint maga a Tél Katonája és a Fekete Özvegy együttvéve, azonban mindenkinek megvan a maga kriptonitja. Neki történetesen Tony Stark, az istenkomplexusos, egomán feltaláló, aki manapság csak a Felsőbbrendű Vasember néven fut. A sors fintora, hogy még az USA agyafúrt zsarnokának is megvan a maga Achilles-sarka, mégpedig Steve Rogers. Egy nap pedig el fogja kapni, a markába zárja, és nem engedi el addig, amíg lélegzik, amíg még van fény abban a pokolian világító szemében, amíg ki nem nyögi az utolsó szavát, és az nem az lesz, hogy Steve. Megesküdött, hogy teljesíti a feladatát, és ezt be is fogja tartani. De kimondta, hogy nem élvezheti közben a vadászatot?


	3. Lay All Your Love On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mamma Mia egy bizonyos jelenete ihlette egyperces, amelyben a Bosszúállók lazításképp lemennek Malibura strandolni egyet, aztán valahonnan megszólal egy régi Abba dal... A többi pedig már történelem. ;)

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGSk51ejdUQ)

Fülledt, nyári délután volt, az a fajta, amelyiken hullámzik a forróság az aszfalt felett, az embernek pedig semmi kedve bármit is csinálni, maximum egy jó margaritát vagy mohitót szürcsölve napozni a tengerparton. A Bosszúállók már igencsak unták a kánikulát, úgyhogy előzetes megbeszélés után leugrottak Malibura a quinjettel. Tony régi birtokát többnyire csak strandnak használták ekkortájt, főleg mivel senki más nem tehette be oda a lábát, szóval nyugodtan lazíthattak.

Szépen kipakoltak, Clint, Sam és Bucky valamiért szükségét érezték, hogy felállítsanak egy saját, rögtönzött koktélbárt egy napernyő, két üres sörös rekesz és egy tálca segítségével. Az ellátmányt és a poharakat szépen elhelyezték, egy hűtőláda jéggel együtt, aztán kiszolgálták először természetesen magukat, aztán a többieket. Natasha a vodka martinijét szürcsölgetve kifeküdt napozni, lehetőség szerint minél távolabb a baromkodó Thortól, Clinttől, Samtől és Barnestól minél távolabb. Az utóbbi kvartett ugyanis a vízben vergődött, amit Nat emlékei szerint játéknak neveztek, miután jól teleitták magukat minimum három liter cukros löttyel fejenként, amiket természetesen maguknak kotyvasztottak. Romanoff csak a szemét forgatta a napszemüvege mögött a látottakra. Tisztára, mint a cukortól felpörgött kölykök…

Steve az amerikai zászlós fürdőgatyájában sétálgatott a parton, néha leült, elővette a vázlatfüzetét, és firkálgatott valamit, de úgy tűnt, nem igazán köti le semmi sem a figyelmét. A két legjobb barátja a két másik barátjával ökörködött éppen, csöppet sem felnőttekhez méltó módon, Natasha láthatóan magányra vágyott, Tonyt pedig azóta nem látta, hogy az egy nagy adag scotchot töltött a poharába, majd azt mondta, megy és körbenéz a környéken. A Kapitány nem is igazán értette, hogy mégis mi ütött belé, ugyanis a zseni nem szokott ilyen magába forduló lenni, sőt, az utat is végigcsacsogta, mint aki izgatott, aztán meg csak úgy lelépett.

Stark valóban a parton sétálgatott, természetesen egyedül, az új, erre az alkalomra vásárolt tűzvörös úszógatyájában, meg a méregdrága napszemüvegében. Peter nem jöhetett, pedig egyébként lelkesen kampányolt amellett, hogy vegye rá a nénikéjét egy igazolás írására, ám mentora ezúttal sziklaszilárdan kijelentette, hogy épp eleget hiányzott, az iskolában a helye. Azonban nem is ezen rágódott igazán, hanem Steve-en és magán. A megérkezésük után egy darabig még jó kedve volt, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy milyen nevetséges gondolatai támadtak magukról, meg úgy általában a kapcsolatukról. Néha beleesett ebbe a nem kicsit mély verembe, hogy elkezdte kifigurázni azokat az ideákat, amik lelkesen futottak át az agyán, még a pillanat hevében, ez pedig sajnos azzal járt, hogy belekerült egy megszakíthatatlan spirálba, ami egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre juttatta. Nem volt különösebb oka, mindössze nem bírt a fejébe férni, hogy Amerika kibaszott Kapitány mégis mit akar tőle. Hamarosan az utolsó korty whisky is elfogyott, és sóhajtva dőlt neki a szirt forró sziklájának.

Rogers épp ekkortájt fogta magát, és elindult a keresésére. Elvégre, a párjáról van szó, és lehet, hogy semmi baja, csak egy kis magányra vágyik, habár ez Tonynál a legvalószínűtlenebb szcenárió, de ha meg valami bántja, netalántán baja esett, akkor végképp szüksége van rá. Néhány perc gyaloglás után a homokos parton, a szirtes résznél meg is pillantotta. Mintha meglódult volna a szíve, egyúttal a lába is, kicsit gyorsabb tempóra váltott.

– Szia, édes – mosolygott rá, amikor közelebb ért.

– Szia – jött a nem túl lelkes válasz.

– Valami baj van? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– Én csak… Nem értem… Mit akarsz tőlem? – nézett fel végre rá, egyenesen a szemébe.

A Kapitány nem kicsit meglepődött a kérdésen, és pislognia kellett párat, mire egyáltalán eljutott a tudatáig, hogy mit is kérdezett tőle.

– Hogyhogy… Mit akarok? Hát… Veled lenni – simította a tenyerét a másik férfi arcára.

– Nem értem… Nem tudom felfogni…

– Pedig nincs ebben semmi bonyolult – mosolyodott el. – _I wasn’t jealous before we met, Now every man I see is a potential threat, And I’m possessive, it isn’t nice, You’ve heard me saying that smoking was my only vice, But now it isn’t true, Now everything is new, And all I’ve learned has overturned, I beg of you_ – kezdte el énekelni, az első két sornál a levegőbe boxolt, mintha az ellenfeleit akarná kiütni, majd arrébb lépett, és szivarozást imitált vigyorogva, pont olyan arcot vágva, mint Tony szokott, mikor a dolgozószobájában rágyújt.

A másik férfi egy darabig döbbenten nézett rá, mint egy szarvas a reflektor fényében, aztán feloldódott, csípőre tett kézzel állt a Kapitány előtt, amolyan „ezt nem hiszem el” mosollyal az ajkain. Steve lassan közelebb lépkedett, miközben még énekelt, egészen közel, így szinte összesimult a testük, a zseni pedig rá is játszott, mert egészen előre dőlt, mindkét kezét az izmos mellkasára simította. Csak egy kicsi választotta el őket a csóktól, Rogers már hajolt is le, azonban pont befejeződött a sora, Tony pedig vigyorogva ellökte magától, és becsatlakozott az éneklésbe, miközben a kedves felé sétált.

– _Don’t go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me_ – folytatta, miközben egyre közelebb ért, a szőkének pedig már nem volt menekvés, a háta a szirt falához ért. A másik férfi ekkor játékosan végigsimított a mellkasán, az orrát az övéhez dörgölte, és ismét csak egy hajszálra volt a csók, ám ekkor Tony pördült egyet, és már arrébb is volt, egy nagy sziklának dőlt, közben a karját széttárta, és érzékien elkezdett lecsúszni a tövébe. – _It was like shooting a sitting duck, A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck, I still don’t know what you’ve done with me, A grown-up man should never fall so easily, I feel a kind of fear, When I don’t have you near, Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear._

Aztán ragadozó módjára mászott Steve felé négykézláb, aki addigra vele szemben térdelt a homokban, és elégedetten figyelte, hogy ringatózik a milliárdos csípője lassú léptei során. Egyetlen pillanatra sem szakadt el a tekintetük egymástól, Stark pedig az alsó ajkába harapott, majd nemsoká odaért hozzá és felegyenesedett. A Kapitány keze azonnal a vállán és a derekán termett, amint pedig befejezte a sorát, ő kezdett el énekelni, lassan hanyatt döntve a férfit a homokba.

– _Don’t go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me, Don’t go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me_ – dalolta mosolyogva, míg alatt Tony lassan a feje fölé emelte a kezét, amolyan kitárulkozásképpen, hogy ott van, sarokba szorította, csak az övé. Steve győzedelmesen hajolt le és csókolta meg. Édesen, érzékien, tele gyöngéd szerelemmel.

Azonban a kis pillanatuk nem tarthatott soká, a többiek talán meghallhatták az éneklést, és egészen biztosan jól szórakoztak az eléjük táruló jeleneten. Észrevétlenül odasereglettek, majd Sam és Bucky leemelték a Kapitányt Tonyról, alóla pedig Thor és Clint szabadította ki Starkot.

Persze azonnal jött a tiltakozás meg a puffogás, főleg a feltaláló részéről, Steve viszont inkább arra figyelt, hogy habár már nem énekelnek, mégis valahol szól az alapzene, majd a következő versszak, amit viszont már nem volt esélyük előadni. Ekkor kezdett gyanút fogni, hogy valami nincs rendben, de ezen már nem agyalhatott sokat, mert hirtelen felriadt. A sötét szobában ébredt, a toronyban, mellette nyugodtan szuszogott Tony, az óra pedig hajnali három órát mutatott. Sóhajtva dörzsölte meg a szemeit.

– Soha többet nem nézünk Mamma Mia-t! – vágta hozzá a vasemberes plüssét a kedveséhez.

– Áú – nyöszörögte, majd ő is felült. – Mi a baj? És… Ki néz TikTokokat hajnali háromkor? – bámult az ajtó irányába, ugyanis valahonnan a folyosóról vagy a nappaliból a Lay All Your Love On Me hallatszódott.

– Nem tudom… – felelte a Kapitány, de már mászott is ki az ágyból, hogy kivizsgálja, mégis honnan jön a zene. Stark a pajzsát ábrázoló pólóban és melegítőben, álmosan követte, egészen le a nappaliba, ahol Peter a feje búbjáig egy pokrócba bugyolálva ült a kanapén, és ismétlésen nézte a Mamma Miából azt a bizonyos jelenetet.

A két férfi egymásra nézett, aztán mély levegőt vettek, és elkiáltották magukat.

– PETER?!

A fiú annyira megijedt, hogy legurult a kanapéról.

– Mr. Stark? Mr. Kapitány? Mit csináltok ti itt?

– Kérdezhetnénk mi is ugyanezt! Hajnali három van, sipirc az ágyba, azt az izét meg kapcsold ki! – szólt rá Tony.

A pókfiú duzzogva eleget is tett a kérésnek, aztán elvonult a szobájába.

– Nem fogod elhinni, mit álmodtam… – szólalt meg Steve, mikor már ismét ágyban voltak.

– Na, mesélj – bújt oda hozzá a zseni.

– Hát az úgy kezdődött…


End file.
